This invention relates to temperature sensing devices which electronically produce periodic readings. More particularly, this invention relates to a sensing device employing a semiconductor diode where the well known junction current to temperature relationship operates as the sensing variable.
Numerous electronic temperature sensors have been developed in the last few years most of which are used in scientific, medical and industrial applications. Some are not extremely accurate but are relatively inexpensive, while others are extremely accurate and quite expensive. The present invention is an effort at obtaining a high accuracy without great expense.
Various patents known to applicants show temperature sensitive elements in bridge circuits and units requiring a reference temperature for comparison. The most relevant patents known to applicants' are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,421,375; 3,440,883; 3,722,283; 3,791,214; 3,812,717; and 3,817,105.